Uncle
by Jubee1
Summary: Severus Snape is about to be taken on the ride of his life when he accepts the plea to take care of his long lost American niece, Lindsey. OotP spoilers! PG-13 for language
1. Prologue

An: I don't own the HP characters, JK does! I bow to her, the queen of creativity! Don't sue! I do own all other characters in this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames are happily ignored. Enjoy!

Lindsey and Zoë walked out of their school and onto the grounds. They walked to their favorite oak tree and sat in the shade of it. 

"Finally!" Zoë exclaimed. "No more studying, no more exams. Just a nice relaxing summer." She stretched her legs out and leaned back on her elbows. 

"Yeah, but no more Kitty Cats either." Lindsey added.

"I'll be a nice break though." Zoë replied. "I can't wait to find out how many OWLs I get!."

"Oh," Lindsey groaned, "I don't even want to think about OWLs. I need a subject change."  
"What are you talking about." Zoë said. "You're the best in the year, you probably got a zillion OWLs. Me on the other hand. Let's just say it's a good thing my parents are muggles and don't know about OWLs, otherwise, I'd be in big trouble."

"I'm sure you did fine Z, you always do." Lindsey said. It was the truth, Zoë was a pretty good student but not as good as Lindsey. She brushed a piece of raven hair out of her face. They both had ditched their robes for some Kitty Cat T-shirts and jeans. A couple girls with Kitty Cat shirts walked by their tree. 

"Hey Nanna, hey Z!" They called. Both girls waved to them and continued their talk.

"People want a JV team." Zoë said to Lindsey. Lindsey was taken back.

"No, absolutely not!" she replied.

"Why, it wouldn't be that bad!." Z responed.

"Well, they can organize it with their our coach. I'm done organizing." Lindsey said laying down on the grass. She stretched her arms and legs out. 

"It's not that hard is it?" Z asked. 

"It's really hard, it was worth the work but it was still really hard. We were lucky to get Maria." Lindsey said. Zoë nodded and looked across the field. 

"Did you hear about You-Know-Who?" Z asked.

"Of course, if someone hasn't heard about it by now I'd be surprised. I not too afraid yet. He's still in Europe." Lindsey picked lazily at the grass.

"I guess you're right, but still." Zoë said. She adjusted her shirt. "Look, it's Craig!" A boy with blonde hair had walked out of the castle and was walking toward them with his dark haired friend. Lindsey rolled her eyes and Zoë sat up straight and fussed with her hair. 

"Hey ladies!" Craig, the blond, called as they drew nearer. "Looking fine as usual." 

"Thanks." Z said in a very high pitched voice that was rather unnatural. 

"You're very welcome." He replied flirtly and took a seat next to Zoë. He put his arm around her. "How were your exams?"

"Great." Z exclaimed. Craig's friend Jared sat next to Lindsey and tried to put his arm around her as well. She moved to away slightly. Then she stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Mar-Professor Ruehr. I'll talk to you later Z." Lindsey said and walked away. She could feel Jared's eyes on her. She walked into the castle and up two floors. She walked down the hall humming a song that was stuck in her head. She stuck her head into Maria's office.

"Mea!" She called to her Defense Against the Dart Arts professor. She saw that there were two cups of tea sitting on the desk.

"Lindsey." Maria answered gloomily. Lindsey sensed something was wrong because she had used her full name. Maria never used her full name. She always shortened it. Lindsey walked in and sat down across from her.

"I just met with the headmistress." Maria explained. "She wants me to talk to you."

"Is it about the Kitty Cats?" Lindsey asked. She hoped that Professor Snyder didn't want to end the Kitty Cats, it was her life. 

"No, no." Maria answered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Actually a iced coffee would be great! It's hot out there." Lindsey answered. "But what's going on?"

Maria flicked her wand and the drink appeared where the tea cup had been. Lindsey took a sip and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Well," Maria sighed. "It's your parents. They're dead." Lindsey's glass shook violently in her hand as she tried to place it back down.

"What, How?" Lindsey asked, her voice cracked and became very high pitched.

"They were attacked two nights ago and when they didn't show up for work someone was sent to their house." Maria explained. "I'm so sorry."

"Where am I going to go?" Lindsey asked. She was doing her best to hold her tears inside.

"You have an uncle in England. We're trying to contact him. Until we do, you'll be staying here." Maria responded. "Are you going to be okay?" Lindsey shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She let the tears flow as they wouldn't stay away anymore. Maria came around her desk and hugged her tight.

"It'll be okay." She cooed. Lindsey stayed in Maria's office for the rest of the afternoon. She stopped crying after a while. She was going to go down to dinner. She had just reached for the handle when she turned back around.

"What's his name?" She asked. She realized that she had not asked about her uncle at all.

"Severus Snape." Maria answered.

A/n: I hope you'll enjoy this! I think I'll probably write one more chapter but then I'll wait and see if anybody's into it. If I don't have enough people interested in the story then I'll probably stop it, so please, if you're mildly interested, review!


	2. First Impressions

Lindsey flattened her black robes nervously. She was in the headmistress's office. Her trunks were sitting happily next to the fireplace. Athena, her brown owl with one large white spot on her stomach, hooted softly. It was almost time for her to leave. She was leaving everything behind. That's how she felt anyway. She was truly leaving everything behind but she was definitely leaving her heart. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time and looked down at her watch. There were five minutes, only five minutes! She looked around at Maria, her teacher, her coach, and her friend. They embraced.

"I'll miss you Nanna!" She said and her voice quivered. Lindsey could hear the tears coming. She didn't want to cry though. She couldn't cry anymore, she done that too much.

"I'll miss you Rah!" Lindsey replied. Maria gave her one last squeeze and let go. Lindsey turned to her best friend Zoë. Zoë already had tears in her eyes and was sniffling. 

"Z," Lindsey started, "You promised." She smiled and laughed. 

"I can't help it," Zoë replied. "You're moving to England, you know how far away that is!?" She wrapped her arms around her friend. "I mean, I couldn't get there on land, I'd have to swim."

"Don't worry, I'll write a lot and I'll see if maybe my uncle will let you come stay for a little during the summer and if he says no, you're coming anyway." Lindsey said reassuringly. Zoë laughed and they broke apart. Lindsey sighed and looked around the room one last time. She'd been in the office a lot over her past five years. Not that she was a troublemaker but all the organizing for the Kitty Cats. 

"Well, you'd better go, you don't want to be late do you?" Headmistress Carlson interrupted. She ushered Lindsey toward the fireplace and reached for a wooden box. There were carvings covering the entire box. The lid was opened and Lindsey reached inside. She got a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fireplace. The flames roared and turned green. Professor Carlson shoved Lindsey's trunks and owl in and stepped aside.

With a final wave to her friends, Lindsey climbed into the flames. Her eyes welled with tears and she sighed heavily. She heard a voice yell, "Snape Manor" yet she hadn't felt her mouth move. The headmistress's office dissolved as Lindsey spun around. She clenched her eyes tight waiting for the spinning to stop. Yet part of her wished she'd just keep spinning and she never wanted to stop. When she stopped she knew it would be a different world with new rules and new people and she just wasn't ready for that. It wasn't enough for her parents to die but she had to move to a new country, with a new school where no one knew her. She had pictured her uncle in her head as a handsome, smiling middle-aged man who was only so happy to meet her. She expected him to be neatly groomed as well. She imaged a man much like her father. 

The spinning stopped and Lindsey opened her eyes. There was a kitchen, alive with sunlight. There stood a man with chin length, greasy black hair and a scowl. Lindsey stepped out of the fireplace with her belongings. A smile was stretched wide across her face. The man in front of her remained unchanging. He scowled at her.

"Hello." He offered a cold greeting. His outreached hand proved to be as cold as his greeting. They shook hands for a brief and awkward second. Severus crossed his arms across his chest once more. Lindsey was feeling uncomfortable. 

"I'm Lindsey." She said feeling the need to say something. "But you probably already knew that." She could have kicked herself. The first thing she says to her new uncle, and it makes her sound like a ditz. She knew the horrible impact of a first impression. She'd never let Jared live down the impression she first got from him. She'd always consider him an arrogant son of a monkey. She'd never let herself get to know him any better. 

"So." Severus said after five minutes of staring intently at his niece. "I guess I should show you to your room then." Lindsey merely smiled and nodded. Severus levitated her trunks and led the way out of the kitchen and into the foyer. It was very dark and lined with photos of the various family members. They all muttered to one another as Lindsey carried Athena after Severus. He led her up a set of narrow, dark stairs that climbed five floors. He then opened the last door on the fifth floor. 

There was a dimly light, plain room. A single four poster bed with green hangings was placed on the far wall and a wooden wardrobe stood next to it. Hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room was a chandler lit with six candles. In another corner of the room, there was a desk and chair. A small window was opposite the desk but was covered by green curtains. Lindsey forced a smile onto her face.

"I'll let you get settled in. I have some business to take care of right now so I'll be gone for a few hours." Severus announced. Lindsey just nodded. She was afraid that if she said anything, it'd be stupid and embarrassing again. He swept out of the room and shut the door. 

Lindsey looked around once more with despair. Athena hooted softly. Lindsey set her cage down on the desk and quickly unlocked it. She rummaged through her trunk and got out some parchment, a quill, and some ink. She began a to write two notes, one to Maria and one to Zoë. They both said exactly the same thing. When she was finished, she addressed the letters and called Athena over. The owl stuck out her leg.

"One goes to Professor Ruehr and one goes to Zoë." She instructed as she tied the letters to Athena's leg. The owl hooted in comprehension. Lindsey walked to the window and threw back the curtains. The window was grimy and didn't open easily but it opened all the same and Athena flew off into the day. Lindsey walked to the bed and lowered herself slowly thinking of the events of the past week and all the emotions that had run so highly. 

_I officially hate this. I miss you guys already and I haven't even been here an hour. I can already tell that I won't like my uncle. I think he thinks I'm a ditz too. I wanna come home and live with Zoë. The room I'll be in is very very plain. I want school to start again, as strange as that is. At least there I won't have to be alone with my uncle. I'll be able to make new friends. He's creepy and he didn't even stay every long! He said he had business to take care of! How lame is that? He can't even take the day off to spend some time with his new niece. I'm counting down the days until I can come back home and be with you guys!_

Help!

Lindsey
    
    A/n: sorry it took so long for me to update! Please review for me!


	3. Flight of the orphan

Uncle Severus didn't come home that night. Well, at least he wasn't home when Lindsey went to bed and he wasn't there when she woke the next morning. There was breakfast on the table and a note next to it explaining that he had more 'business' to take care of. 

"Great." Lindsey said aloud. "Just great." She sat down and picked at her food a little but she wasn't that hungry. She put the plate in the sink and left the kitchen. She didn't like this at all. She hated not having anything to do. Her summers had always been just as busy as her school year. She'd taking classes, dance classes, voice lessons, a Spanish class. She'd never been alone and bored. 

The door to Uncle Severus's room was ajar. Lindsey contemplated whether or not to snoop. 

"Should I?" She asked herself. "No," she turned her back to the door, "That's wrong, this man needs his privacy." She took two steps away from the door. "On the other hand, he's not here to answer questions about what he's doing. He'll never know. I'll just take a peak." She pushed the door open nervously and it creaked. She crept into the unexpectedly clean room. She looked around.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Lindsey said aloud. There was a sigh of relief. She noticed the wardrobe door hung open. She slowly crept over to it as if there was something dangerous in it. She touched it lightly and it opened. Inside, she saw mostly black robes but there was one thing that caught her eye and she gasped. She backed away from the wardrobe as if it was contagious. 

There was a small pop. "Severus!" A male voice exclaimed. Lindsey whipped around so fast that her hair smacked her in the face but she didn't care. She recognized the man at once. If it had been a different meeting, she would have been very awe-struck, but currently she was too scared and confused. 

"Alas, Ms. Hathaway." He exclaimed. "I was looking for your uncle. Is he here?"

Lindsey shook her head. She was still horrified by what she had found and was mortified that Professor Albus Dumbledore found her snooping in Uncle Severus's room. 

"Do you know where I may be able to find him?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Lindsey shook her head once more. Dumbledore's eyes traveled from Lindsey's shocked expression to the wardrobe that stood open. 

"I must get going, I really need to find him." Dumbledore said. "If you see him, will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course." Lindsey said. That was the first thing she'd said to him. He nodded and Apparated. Lindsey fled the room with wings of fear. She ran to her room and grabbed her quill and parchment. She scribbled four words onto each of two pieces of parchment. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Shoot!" She exclaimed. Athena was out delivering letters. How was she supposed to get this letters to her friends without her uncle finding out? She thought and thought and thought. Nothing seemed to be a good possibility. Then she remembered the music box. Zoë had given it to her. Whatever she put in it would be put in Zoë's which was identical to the she had. She ran to her trunk and opened it. She placed another note instructing Z to give the other letter to Maria. The placed them in the box and closed the lid. She wiped away her tears and sat back on her bed. She reached into her trunk once more and pulled out a photo album. She sat and reminisced. 

When Severus got home that night, Lindsey was still awake but she couldn't go to him. She couldn't see him. She needed to get out of here. She could be in danger if what she thought was true. She laid in bed, still as a statue and listened to the noises.

"She knows, Severus." Dumbledore said. They were in Snape's house. 

"How?" Snape asked. "I haven't told her."

"She found the mask. I saw her face, she was horrified." Dumbledore answered as they climbed the stairs. "You need to explain it to her." Their voices grew louder through Lindsey's bedroom door and she clamped her eyes shut hoping to avoid a conversation. She handle of the door rattled as it turned. A line of light appeared and grew as the door opened.

"Albus, I can't talk to her now, she's sleeping. I'll talk to her in the morning." Severus's cool voice exclaimed. The door closed and the light disappeared. Lindsey exhaled. She could still hear the voices in the hall.

"You have to, soon. She must be terrified Severus. She might do something outrageous. You have to watch her through the night." Albus exclaimed. Their voices became less audible as they moved farther away.

"Albus she's sleeping, she won't do anything rash while she's sleeping." Severus replied and yawned. "Good night." He added and walked into his room and shut the door. Albus Apparated away.

Lindsey waited for what felt like days to make sure her uncle was asleep. She heard the quiet yet familiar tickling of her music box. She quietly and quickly got out of bed and reached for the box. The parchment inside had one word.

__

Run!

So she did. She packed some of the most important things in a bag and grabbed the music box. She ran silently down the stairs and was relieved to hear snoring in her uncle's room. She burst through the front door and ran into the night. She had no clue where she was going but she was just going to keep running until she felt she was safe. 

Dumbledore reached out and grabbed Lindsey. She screamed and struggled against him not being able to see who it was. 

"NO! Let me go!" she screamed and she thrashed her arms and kicked her legs. She couldn't reach her wand. 

"Shhhh!" Dumbledore cooed. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." However, Lindsey wasn't listening. Dumbledore Apparated the two of them to a place Lindsey was not familiar with. It seemed to be a kitchen. Lindsey heard footsteps and the door burst open. A crowd of people piled in, the majority had red hair and freckled. One boy stood out with his jet-black hair, dazzling green eyes, glasses, and scar. Harry Potter.


	4. Explanations and Hallucinations

A plump woman pushed her way to the front of the group. Her hair was pulled up into a nightcap and she wore a nightgown. She had one arm in a robe and was attempting to pull the other arm through. Her eyes widened at she turned on her heels to face the crowd of teenagers.

"Go! Bed! Now!" She yelled and pointed her finger over their heads toward the door.

"But…" One of the group complained. He was tall and gangly looking with red hair and freckles sprinkled across his face. The woman however frowned and shook her head.

"No buts any of you. Get to bed now and leave us." The group all left with disgruntedly mumbling. The woman shut the door to the kitchen and Lindsey heard the attempts of footsteps on the steps. She could tell they were the type of footsteps she tried when she was younger when her parents would want 'grown-up time'. She always pretended to stomp up the stairs while really staying to listen to the latest happenings at her dad's work. She had a feeling that if she opened the door the group would still be standing there. Lindsey struggled less then she had at first. If Harry Potter was here, she must be save, right? Her captor led her to a chair and sat her down. He faced her. It was Professor Dumbledore. Her head spun with the events and she rocked in her chair. Her eyelids drooped for a few seconds from the effect she'd used to try to escape. Dumbledore reached out and steadied her shoulders.

"You need to know something." Dumbledore said to her. He looked straight into her eyes through his half moon glasses. His eyes reflected the candlelight. 

"What's going on Albus? Is this Snape's niece?" The woman asked flitting about the kitchen frantically. "Why is she here?"

"Molly, calm down." Dumbledore said not taking his eyes off of Lindsey. She fidgeted in her chair. That stare was rather unnerving her. "Why don't you sit down." She sank into a chair across the table from them obediently. He finally looked away and Lindsey sighed in relief. "This is Lindsey, Snape's niece, yes. She found his mask." Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent 'oh'. Dumbledore looked back at Lindsey and released her shoulders. She slumped against the back of the chair. His grip was surprisingly strong considering his frail appearance. She could sense that he was about to say something but she had a question and she wasn't going to be silent.

"He's a Death Eater?" Lindsey asked. Her anger rose inside her. 

"Yes, however…" Dumbledore answered her while giving her that unnerving stare.

"And you're employing him. You're letting him teach your students. How…how…could…you? I thought you were supposed to be the number one anti-Dark Arts wizard?" She said her voice growing louder with every word. She didn't care what the great Albus Dumbledore thought of her if he was going to allow this man to work at his school.

"You don't understand, he's…," Dumbledore said calmly. He didn't even blink when she stood up so violently that her chair was knocked half way across the floor. The woman across from them however jumped in her chair.

"I know what he must be. He must be an evil, soulless, heartless, killer. That's the only way he could be a servant of You-Know-Who." Lindsey practically yelled. There was such passion in her voice that she probably could have killed her uncle at that moment, if he had been there. Blind anger drove her to run for the door to the kitchen. She didn't hear the spell cast but she saw the jet of light pass by her and hit the door. She reached the handle and pulled as hard as she possibly could but the door wouldn't budge. 

"Lindsey, you must understand," Dumbledore said as coolly as though they were discussing the weather, "he is not a killer, anymore." She turned toward the old man and crossed her arms. She knew there was no point in trying for her wand, it was in front of Snape's house in her bag.

"What do you mean?" She said, her nostrils flared like they did frequently. 

"If you will calmly have a seat I will explain." Dumbledore said. He flicked his wand and the chair glided in the air to its original spot next to his. Lindsey had to admit to herself that he had great patience. If someone flipped out on her, she would have smacked him or her so hard. She glared at him but lowered herself into the chair anyway.

"Your uncle was a Death Eater when Voldemort," both Lindsey and the other woman shivered when Dumbledore said the name but he continued anyway, "first rose to power. However, he became a spy for us before Voldemort's downfall. At his own risk, he went back to Voldemort when he rose again and has continued to be a spy."

The kitchen around Lindsey turned blurry as she tried to comprehend everything that had just been said to her. Her uncle was a hero. He was risking everything to give the good guys a sight into the dark side. She would have never guessed. It was so easy to think of the man with the black, greasy hair and the cold, emotionless eyes as evil. He didn't seem the part of the hero.

"Lindsey?" Dumbledore said gently. She remained silent. Her eyes out of focus and her eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Lindsey…" He was saying something but she wasn't hearing him. She was staring at something ahead of her. There stood her father. His thinning, brown hair and sparkling green eyes. His ever-knowing smile forced a smile on her face as well. 

"Lindsey." His cheerful voice sounded. "Lindsey sweetie. Everything's all right. It'd be okay. I'm going to have to go for awhile. I won't be about to check in with you for a few hours, maybe even a day. I promise that I will be home tomorrow morning when you wake up but mom's going to have to tuck you in tonight. I love you sweetie." His body faded in front of her eyes. She reached out as though to grab him and hold him there forever. She remembered that day. She knew now that he was going on a very dangerous assignment that he didn't think he would have come back from. He didn't come back that morning. Lindsey had been five and she'd been terrified but he was home that night, with a few scratches but nothing more. Tears filled her eyes as she cried out to him.

"Don't go." She said with her arm still outstretched. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and softly said her name once more. She shook her head and quickly withdrew her arm. She looked down and tried to wipe her eyes without them noticing. 

"What were you saying?" She asked quickly. Her voice cracked.

"We should get going back home before your uncle finds you missing." Dumbledore repeated himself. He turned to the woman. "Molly, I'm so sorry for the disruption. I'll want to talk with you and Arthur tomorrow."

"Of course, sir." Molly replied. Dumbledore turned to Lindsey.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Home." She repeated and nodded. It wasn't home to her, it'd never be home to her. He grabbed her shoulder and the room dissolved in front of her. She was back in the room in her uncle's house. Her things were back there however Dumbledore wasn't. She went to the bed and didn't even undress. She crawled under the covers and drew them up to her chin. Her eyelids fell closed and she dreamed of that night when she was little. She remembered the feeling she had when she had woken up that morning and her dad wasn't in the kitchen with her mom having coffee.


	5. The First Talk

a/n: I am so sorry!  I've been really busy with school and pom and everything.  I feel like a horrible person for not updating in so long.  So I hope I'll be able to write more over break for you all.  Also, if you like Buffy and/or Charmed, please read(and review) my other story, Meant to Live.  I'd really love it if you would.  

Last thing before I start the chapter, I want to answer Dslguy14's question.  You'll just have to wait and see what house she'll be in, okay.  Don't worry, it'll be soon.

So, here's the long awaited next chapter(so sorry again)!

**********

Lindsey walked down the stairs the next morning and into the kitchen.  Her uncle wasn't there again but she really hadn't expected him too be there.  She wasn't disappointed about it either.  There was no doubt in her mind that her uncle knew about what had happened with Professor Dumbledore and she really didn't want to talk about it with him.  She was too embarrassed.  She picked at the plate of eggs that was sitting on the table but she couldn't really eat any.  Last night, she'd seen her dad again.  What had happened?  Why had she remembered that particular occation at that particular moment?  What does Professor Dumbledore think of her now?  Her mind raced with questions as she blankly stared at the stone wall.  She needed to clear her mind so she gave up on trying to eat and decided to go for a run.

_Why does it have to be him?_ She asked herself.  _Why is he my only remaining uncle?  Why couldn't it be someone else?  Someone like my dad.  But there's no one like my dad.  He's one of a kind, no one else like him in the world._  

Lindsey stopped thinking about things for a moment to absorb the scenery.  It was a woodsy area.  There didn't appear to be any signs of human life, just wildlife.  There was  white rabbit sitting in the grass across the two lane road she was on.  She smiled inwardly at the irony.  Everyone in the world thought of magic as pulling a rabbit, not unlike this one, out of a black top hat.  There was so much more to it then people know.  It's a way of life.  And yet, Lindsey hated being defined by magic.  She continued her run as she thought about her life before.  It was everything that supporters of You-Know-Who hate.  Since her mom was a Squib, she'd gone to muggle school and played muggle sports.  Well, not really sports.  She had taken dance classes.  Even after she started at Salem Acadamy for the Arts.  She had taken dance classes over the summer.  She couldn't stand people who thought muggles were inferior to wizards and witches.  Her best friend was muggle born.  It had been such a shock to Lindsey when she had gotten to SAA and Zoë was there.  Lindsey had experienced a lot of teasing for just hanging out with Z.

Then there was the whole Kitty Cats thing.  Man, Lindsey had gotten so much hate mail when she first started it.  Many students and parents thought that it was a bad idea to have a dance team.  Everyone who had complained was pureblood.  Everyone else could have cared less.  There were more people who thought it was a good idea then there were people who were against it.  It had been a huge headache for her as a first year to try and set up a whole new team.  A team that was new to even the muggles.  Many muggle schools had only recently started having dance teams and such.  Soon the other two houses had wanted their own dance teams as well.  

The name had been Zoë's idea.  They were both in Warren house.  Their mascot was the wildcats so Z had thought it would be really cute if we were the Kitty Cats and it had stuck.  In Lindsey's third year, an interhouse dance competition had first been arranged and the Kitty Cat's had won.  They had won the next two years as well.  Lots of people thought the competition was fixed for the Cats to win but it was clear that we were a better team.  It was all because of Maria.  She was so awesome.  

Lindsey turned around and headed back for the house.  When she walked in the door she knew there was someone in the house.  For some reason she got the feeling that it wasn't her uncle.  She creeped toward the living room and peeked around the door post.  There was a man standing there.  He was short and balding, wearing simple black robes.  Lindsey couldn't help thinking he looked like a rat.  There was just something about his face.  He saw her peeking in so there was no way she could just sneak away. 

"Hi." She said stepping into the doorway.  The man smiled a wicked smile that sent chills up Lindsey spine.  

"Hello." The man said.  He seemed to be sizing her up and trying to figure out who she was.

"Can I help you?" Lindsey asked, wishing he wouldn't look at her like that.

"I was looking for Severus Snape." The man answered stilling looking Lindsey over, examining every inch of her body.

"He's not here and I really don't know when he'll be back." Lindsey said hoping the man would get the hint and leave.  He however sat down on the emerald green couch.  Lindsey sighed.  His eyes never left her as she entered the room further.  

"Who are you?" he asked.  Lindsey debated whether or not to answer.  This man was very shifty to her.  He gave her the feeling that he could possibly be a Death Eater as well.

"I'm, uh, Lindsey." She said.  "I'm Severus's niece."  The man nodded and turned his head away to look at a picture of a woman.  Lindsey was really sweaty from running and was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Do you just want me to tell him you stopped by because I really don't know how long he'll be gone."  Lindsey asked hoping that she wasn't being to rude.  The man thought about it for a second.

"Sure.  Tell him that Peter Pettigrew stopped by and that it's very important.  There's information about, uh, work that he needs as soon as possible." He said and stood.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Lindsey said forcing a smile.  The man walkd out into the hall and disappeared out the front door.  

The rest of the day was spent in anxity as Lindsey waited for her uncle to get home.  It was well past sunset before he finally Apparated into the hall.  Lindsey jumped when she heard the small pop and quickly ran to greet him.

"Uncle Severus." She said as he started walking towards the kitchen.  He did not reply but simply turned to look at her with his ice cold stare.  "Peter Pettigrew stopped by and was looking for you.  He said that there was some important information you needed for work." She explained.  He simply nodded and continued to stare as though waiting for Lindsey to say something more.  "Well, good night." She said not knowing what else to say.  She glided to the stairs and was a few steps up when she heard her uncle's cold, quiet and yet frightening voice call her name.  She turned to look at him.

"Come into the kitchen, we need to talk." He said and turned.  He disappeared down the dark hall in the direction of the kitchen.  This was exactly what Lindsey feared.  He was going to yell at her for the night before.  Quietly and slowly she walked into the kitchen and took a seat in the chair across from her uncle. 

"As you already know," Lindsey cringed at the tone of voice her uncle was using, "I'm a Death Eater."  Lindsey swallowed was was left in her very dry mouth and nodded.  "I feel it is best that you know that many of the other Death Eaters may be coming around here this summer.  Since you know that I am also working against them for Dumbledore, it may be safer for everyone if I taught you Occlumency."  Lindsey's eyes grew wide.  Occlumency was very advanced stuff.  She didn't think she'd be able to do it.  

"Are you sure?" she asked.  

"The headmistress at your school seems to think that it wouldn't be too difficult for you to learn."  If Lindsey wasn't so afraid right now, she would have been smiling at the compliment.  "You will start tomorrow.  Tonight I want you to try and get rid of all your mind of all emotion.  You will need to do this every night."  Lindsey nodded.  "Good night."

Lindsey stood up and walked away.  Half of her was extremely excited that she would be learning Occlumency but then half of her was nervous that she would fail miserably at it.  She got to her room and sent a message to Z and Maria through her music box.  She climbed into bed and laid down but her eyes were wide awake.  Something about the name of the man from this afternoon was bugging her.  She'd heard it before, a while ago.  She shook her head.  _I have to rid myself of emotion,_ she thought, _how do I do this_?  She tried and then fell asleep.

************

a/n: What do you think?  Be brutally honest!


	6. Lindsey's Attempt At Occlumency

Lindsey woke up the next morning full of emotion.  She sat up and looked around as if wishing there was something in her room that would erase her emotion.  She sighed.

_I'm a teenage girl for crying out loud,_ she thought to herself rolling her eyes, _emotions run a muck in my brain, I can't get rid of them.  If I could, I would have done it already._  She laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for another half hour or so.  She was trying to get rid of the emotion that was brought on by the overdose of hormones that she had.  It wasn't her fault that she was a teenage girl.  After a while, she got up and got dressed.  She walked quietly to the door and hesitated to open it.  Sighing, she pulled it inward ready to face the inevitable.

As Lindsey walked down the stairs, her ears strained to hear any noise, any sign of life from the house.  All she heard was her heart thumping and her feet sliding from one step to the next.  She breathed as quietly as possible as though hoping to go unnoticed by her uncle.  She reached the bottom and rounded the corner to the kitchen.  Sure enough, there he was sitting at the table waiting for her.  She smiled nervously.  

Uncle Severus's cold stare cut into Lindsey like a knife.  She shivered uncontrollably.  Severus noticed and smiled slightly.  He was pleased of his affect on the girl.  Lindsey closed her eyes and sucked in air threw her nose.  _No emotion, absolutely no emotion, _she thought.  Her mind became blank, or at least she thought it was blank.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked.  Lindsey jumped when he spoke breaking her concentration.  

"Hang on a second; I need to get that emotionless thing back." She replied and closed her eyes again.  Severus laughed.  Lindsey had thought once that maybe if he lightened up and laughed sometime that it would be better.  However, his laugh was disturbing.  It was evil.

"The Dark Lord won't give you _a second_ to clear your mind.  You have to be ready at all times." Severus barked.  Without warning Severus yelled "_Legilimens!_"

The kitchen seemed to be swimming in and out of focus.  Other images seemed to be fighting their way into Lindsey's vision.  It seemed logical to try to hold onto the image of the kitchen.  She fought for it, reaching out and gripping the chair in front of her with all her might.  An image of a crowded Quidditch pitch seemed to be laying onto of her vision.  It was transparent as she focused on the black hearted man across from her.  Then as suddenly as it had come, it went.  The Quidditch pitch had disappeared and the kitchen was as clear as ever.  Lindsey's breath was short and rapid.

"Good." Severus commented although his voice didn't sound that sincere.  "Much better then Potter ever did."

Lindsey beamed with pride.  _I did better then Harry Potter, _she thought to herself in disbelief, _the boy who lived couldn't get this Occlumency thing but I can!_

"Of course, you have work to do.  You let me in a little.  Next time try and block me as much as possible." Lindsey nodded and placed both hands on the chair in front of her.  She would be ready this time.

"_Legilimens!_" Severus said pointing his wand at her once more.  The kitchen swam once more.  This time the image fighting against Lindsey was one of a girl holding her up against a wall in a dark hall.  Lindsey thought quickly, _no I don't wanna see this!_

The image evaporated and Lindsey looked up at Severus.

"What was happening there?"  Severus asked.  It was almost as if he was concerned, except Lindsey knew better.  He was probably just curious.

"Nothing." Lindsey lied even though that had been possibly one of the most terrifying experiences of her life.  She looked down to avoid further questioning.  She had only been a first year when that had happened.  It was when she was organizing the dance team.  A sixth year girl, a big one mind you, had cornered her and threatened her.  She was from Brody after all.  That was the house for the 'pure bloods'.  Lindsey had been beaten pretty badly.  She'd spent the entire weekend in the hospital wing after that.

"Well," Severus began, "you did much better than expected."  Lindsey smiled for a fraction of a second.  "We can continue this tomorrow I suppose.  Rid your mind of all emotion every night from now on." He commanded.  Lindsey nodded.  "I'll be off then, work." With a pop, Severus was no longer standing in the kitchen.  

Lindsey collapsed to her knees.  She pushed a piece of her black hair off of her sweaty forehead with a shaking hand.  That had taken quite a bit out of her.  She grabbed the back of the chair once more and lifted herself off the ground.  A tapping noise caught her attention and she looked to the window.

"Athena!" Lindsey called merrily.  She hobbled over to the window and opened it.  In flew her tawny owl.  Athena landed on a chair and stuck her leg out.  Lindsey untied the letter with great difficulty and stroked the owl gently.  

_Lindsey,_

_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?  Why haven't you returned anything I've sent through the music box?  Maria and I have been worried sick!  Did you get out or what?_

_Zoë_

"Oops!" Lindsey exclaimed to herself.  She ran up the stairs, after having recovered from the Occlumency fiasco, and into her room.  She grabbed one of her last pieces of parchment, a quill, and some ink.  

_Z and Mea,_

_I'm so sorry!  I've completely forgot about the music box.  I'm back at my uncle's house but I'm fine.  It's okay, he's not evil.  It's kinda complicated and I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to say it so I'm not going to.  You will never guess what I'm learning right now.  OCCLUMENCY!  Isn't that awesome.  I had my first lesson today.  And guess what else. Uncle Severus even said that I did better with it then Harry Potter.  HARRY POTTER!  Can you believe it?  Well I'm gonna send this through the music box so it gets there fast (and to give Athena a break)!  Write back soon!_

_Love_

_Lindsey_

Lindsey fished the music box out of the bag she had taken and opened it.  Inside were about a dozen or more notes that overflowed onto the desk.  Lindsey cleared them out of it and put the letter she'd just written inside.  She then laid back on her bed.  She couldn't wait for the next Occlumency lesson.


	7. Diagon Alley

A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time…I lost my inspiration.  Well I'm back.  I've probably lost all my readers but that's okay I guess.  Hope you'll all forgive me and continue reading.  I promise I'll try to update more regularly!!!!!

Lindsey bounced down the stairs this morning in August.  Things couldn't have been going better.  Well, they really could have been, she could be back home with her parents but that wasn't possible.  So, in Lindsey's current situation, things couldn't have been better.  She'd be starting school again in another three weeks and she was trying her best to have a positive attitude.  If she was completely honest with herself, she was petrified.  The school was supposed to be _huge_ and she wouldn't know anyone, except her uncle but that didn't really count.  Lindsey rounded the corner into the kitchen.  Suddenly, a figure clad in black robes and black hair jumped out at her.

"_Legilimens_!" The creature shouted.  It was a spilt second sensation as though something was tugging at her mind.  It disappeared as quickly as it had begun.  Lindsey smiled.

"Morning Uncle Severus." She said cheerily.  Severus dejectedly walked to the other side of the kitchen table and took a seat. 

"Very good." He said almost sadly.  It seemed as though he wanted her to fail.  Maybe he just wanted to get a look into her history, or maybe he just wanted to be sure that Lindsey would be prepared.  He had started to random attacks.  After all, Lindsey wasn't going to know when and where she could be attack, although she wasn't too concerned about possible attacks.  She'd be at school soon and it was highly unlikely that anyone there would know how to tap into her mind.  The two ate in silence until a light tapping noise was heard from the window.  Severus got up and let the barn owl into the kitchen.  It fluttered over the Lindsey and landed next to her breakfast plate.  Lindsey relieved the owl of the envelope and became immediately intrigued.  The envelope seemed unusually thick.  

"I'm going to go up to my room." Lindsey informed her uncle while her eyes skimmed the front and back of the envelop.  She got up to leave, not taking her eyes away from the yellow parchment and green ink.

"Lindsey," Severus cold, smooth voice sounded.  Lindsey looked up from the envelope and made a noise of recognition.  "I need to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley tomorrow so you should come to get your school things."  Lindsey nodded, mentally inferring that this Diagon Alley must be some kind of wizarding store.  Lindsey departed to her room.

"Morning Athena." Lindsey said to the owl but continued on her way and sat on the bed.  She slowly opened the envelope. 

_Dear Ms. Hathoway,_

_We are very pleased to have you attending Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year.  Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  You will also find enclosed the results of your O.W.L.S._

_            Term begins on September 1.  Please find enclosed your ticket for the Hogwarts Express, which will be leaving from Platform 9 ¾ on August 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva MeGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lindsey unfolded to more papers.  The first one appeared to be a list.  She read over the list and made a mental note of everything that she had and everything she still needed.  Next came the paper she'd been waiting for.  Her exam results.  She read them in order as they appeared.

Charms: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Potions: Outstanding

Defense Against the Dart Arts: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Arithmacy: Outstanding

History of Magic: Outstanding

Astronomy: Outstanding

Ancient Runes: Outstanding

Herbology: Outstanding

Lindsey smiled to herself.  She got 'Outstanding' in everyone of her exams.  She hurried to the music box and scribbled the good news to Zoë.  

The next morning, Lindsey got up bright and early.  It was mainly due to Athena, who saw a shadow on the floor and thought it was a mouse so she screeched.  Lindsey had grabbed the list she'd received as well as a list she had made for herself and stuffed it in her pocket.  She wore some sandblasted jeans and a yellow shirt that really made her summer tan stand out.  She had taken the extra time that morning to flip out her not-quite-shoulder length black hair.  

Severus and Lindsey arrived at the shabby little pub called The Leaky Cauldron at noon.  Severus led her straight to the back, an alleyway.  He pulled out his wand and tapped a series of bricks with it.  The bricks shifted to form an archway that looked onto a cobbled street filled with old-fashioned storefronts.  The two entered the shopping center and the arch sealed itself.  

They hadn't been there more than five seconds before someone called, "Professor Snape."  A boy with bleach blond hair and very fair skin, dressed in robes, approached.  He had a devilish smirk planted on his face.

"Malfoy." Severus replied and smiled.  "Perfect timing.  This is Lindsey.  She'll be transferring to Hogwarts this year and she needs to buy some things.  I have business to take care of," Lindsey rolled her eyes.  He _always_ has 'business'.  "Would you be so kind as to show her around and make sure she gets everything she needs?"  

Malfoy bowed his head slightly with that nasty smirk still glaring at them.  "It would be my pleasure."  Severus nodded to Malfoy and Lindsey and took off down the street and into the crowd of shoppers.  

Malfoy looked Lindsey over.  She couldn't help notice that his eyes stopped momentarily at a few key areas.  Lindsey wished she could run after her uncle and beg him not to leave her with this kid.  He was giving her a very self-conscious feeling.

"So, a transfer, from where?" Malfoy asked.  His voice was much less fake and much more snooty.

"Salem Academy for the Arts." Lindsey replied.  Feeling that she should clarify she continued.  "It's in the US."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy Hogwarts.  Do you know what house you'll be in?" He asked.  Lindsey shook her head.  She didn't know what each house was.  "Well, I'm in Slytherin so lets hope you're lucky enough to get in Slytherin as well.  You definitely don't want Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.  Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.  However, its very clear Slytherin is the superior house."

"One can hope." Lindsey added, although she wasn't sincere at all.  In fact, Slytherin now became her least favorite house and she would do anything not to be in it.  Malfoy didn't notice Lindsey's insincerity at all.  

"What do you need?" He asked her.  Lindsey pulled a list out of her purse that she had written out.  She felt as though she stuck out like a sore thumb in this cobble-stoned shopping center.  She was the only one in such a very obviously muggle outfit.  Malfoy skimmed the list and looked back at Lindsey.  "Do you need to get money from Gringotts?" He asked.

Lindsey shook her head, Uncle Severus had given her money before they left.  

"Then let's head to Flourish and Blotts to get your books." Malfoy led the way to the store.  Lindsey kept her head down as she walked behind Malfoy.  

By the end of the day, Lindsey hated this Malfoy character.  He constantly spoke of how pureblooded families were superior and that mudbloods should not be allowed into Hogwarts.  Lindsey hated the word 'mudblood'.  She'd dealt with it because of Zoë.  Malfoy had also bragged about his Quidditch playing and how he was the star of the Slytherin Quidditch team.  He never once asked Lindsey questions about herself, yet he seemed very keen on her.  As the exited the last shop they needed to go to, Lindsey looked desperately for any sign of her uncle.  She definitely preferred his cold stare and uncomfortable silence from Malfoy's constant and endless bragging.  Suddenly Lindsey felt a hand push her against the wall of the store she'd just left.  Malfoy pushed his body right against her and leaned in.  

"Get off!!!" Lindsey yelled with fiery.  Instead of kissing her lips, Malfoy got a mouthful of hand as Lindsey shoved his face away from hers.  A small group of people a couple of feet away broke out in laughter.  Malfoy turned to see who was laughing and Lindsey saw her golden opportunity to get away.  She grabbed her bags from off the ground where Malfoy had dropped them and casually joined a group of passing witches all chattering happily about the new set of dress robes one girl had bought.  Lindsey chanced a glance back to Malfoy but he was too busy yelling at the group to notice she was gone.  She stopped walking and took another good look at the people fighting with Malfoy.  She recognized them.  She'd seen them before, the night she had tried to run away.  Hopefully they hadn't had recognized her, she hoped.  

She looked around.  How was she supposed to get back?  

"Ready?" A familiarly chilly voice asked from behind her.  She turned around and smiled inwardly.  

"Definitely." She replied.  

"Where's Malfoy?" Snape asked.  Lindsey just shrugged.  She had a feeling her uncle might not believe her if she told him the entire story.  Or else he just wouldn't care.  Either way, there was no point in telling him.  Snape led the way quickly through the crowded street toward the gateway.  As they passed the spot were the teens were still arguing Lindsey tried to catch a few of their words but didn't want to stop and have Snape see the argument.  She couldn't hear anything over the noise of the happy-go-lucky shoppers.  As they made their way to the exit, Lindsey said a silent prayer that she never encounters Malfoy again at school.

A/n: please review!


	8. The train and the sorting

A/n: Well, I'm glad that there are still some people reading this!  Thanks Sara and JediMaster16 for sticking with this story I really appreciate it!  Well here's the next one.

Lindsey walked into the crowded train station all by herself at ten o'clock.  Uncle Severus had to go to the school a few days early so somebody who worked at the ministry this morning had picked her up.  He was a short, wiry thirty something man who seemed to have had way too much coffee that morning.  However, he claimed he had urgent business to tend to at the office and could not take Lindsey to the train itself.  She wheeled her trolley around in search of platforms nine and ten.  People jostled her as they made their way from one train to the next.  No one seemed to notice how lost she looked, or else they didn't seem to care.  _Typical,_ Lindsey thought, _everyone's too preoccupied with their own life to care about anyone else in the world._  Lindsey finally figured out which direction she need to go in and pushed her trolley along with difficulty.  Athena had already gone ahead with Uncle Severus because Lindsey didn't feel comfortable carrying an owl around King's Cross Station. 

"Nine and ten." Lindsey muttered to herself as she looked up at the sign on the barrier between the two platforms.  She looked around as if looking for a sign.  The man from the ministry had explained to her how to get on the platform but she was skeptical.  I mean really, it's just common sense.  You cannot walk through solid brick.  But then again, this was the magical world now, she shouldn't be surprised.  She looked to her left and then to her right to make sure no one was watching her.  She was clear, so she casually started walking toward the solid brick.  As the wall got closer, she clamped her eyes shut and waited for the crushing impact.  It didn't come so she opened her eyes and found that she was on another platform.  In front of her, a beautiful scarlet train emitted clouds of smoke. 

Lindsey pushed her trolley along the eerily empty platform.  She was only here that early because this had been the time the ministry had told her they could pick her up at.  She loaded her trunk onto the train near the back and sat herself down in the very last compartment of the train.  _Nobody'll bother me here, _she figured.  Then she found the closest bathroom because she had gotten up late that morning.  She muttered a few words and suddenly her appearance was much better.  Her black hair was curled, her face was smooth looking and makeup had been applied.  She smiled at herself in the mirror and could help noticing how forced it looked.  She looked down at the pink watch on her wrist.  She had about forty-five minutes before the train would leave yet she could hear the sounds of the early bird families starting to arrive.

Lindsey drowned herself in music while waiting for the train to leave.  She used something that Maria had invented.  It looked much like a muggle personal cd player yet it did not run on electricity and it did not require cds.  It ran on magic and all you needed to do was say the song title and the artist, or sometimes just one of those.  You could also say some of the lyrics and it would help you find the song.  Lindsey had her own play list so she didn't have to say the name of the song so many times.  Lindsey was so lost in the music that she didn't notice the boy come in.  She was listening to October Nights by Yellowcard wishing for someone to offer her heart to.  She was pulled away from her wishes when the boy cleared his throat.  She pressed the pause button and removed the headphones.

"Would it be all right if I sat here?" the boy asked.  "All the other compartments are empty." 

"Of course, go right ahead." Lindsey said.  She recognized the boy immediately before he said another word.  It was the famous Harry Potter of course.  Not a second after Harry sat down did the train start moving.  Lindsey was just about to pull her headphones back on when Harry offered some polite conversation.

"Are you new?" He asked.  He suddenly shuddered at how rude he sounded.  "I just mean that I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts before and you have a strange accent."

Lindsey laughed.  "Yeah I'm new.  And my accent is not strange, yours is."  Harry laughed quietly.  "I'm Lindsey." She felt she'd add and offered a hand to shake.  Harry accepted.

"Harry." He replied.  Lindsey knew of course but didn't say anything because she knew that would make things awkward.

"Nice to meet you."  Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a very angry female voice from the doorway.

"I just can't believe Dumbledore let that slimy git remain prefect."  A girl with bushy brown hair ranted as she entered the compartment and sat down next to Harry.  Behind her, a rather annoyed looking red haired boy and red haired girl entered and took a seat next to Lindsey.  She recoiled slightly and placed her headphones over her ears.  She turned her attention out the window to the now green landscape rolling by.  Lindsey drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

She sat like this listening to her music the rest of the train ride.  Occasionally she'd glance back at the compartment to see what the others were doing.  Most of the time they were speaking in hushed voices.  Once, the brunette noticed her watching and motioned to the others to be quiet until Lindsey looked away again.  Lindsey grew tired from the motion of the train and the soothing music that was now coming through her music player.  She rested her head against the cool window and closed her eyes, letting herself drift into dreamland.

"Who do you think she is?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice once she noticed the girl fall asleep.

"Her name's Lindsey and she's new." Harry replied happily sharing the information he'd learned in they're brief conversation.

"Isn't she that girl who was in the kitchen screaming that one night." Ron asked looking at her.  "And then she was at Diagon Ally with Malfoy."

"I wonder why she's here." Hermione thought out loud.  Ron and Harry just shrugged.  "Well she's strange." Hermione added thinking back to the two events that Ron just pointed out.

"I don't know," Harry interrupted, "She seemed nice enough."

Just as Sarah Mclachlen's song When She Loved Me was coming to an end, Lindsey felt someone tapping her.  She jolted awake and pulled her headphones off.

"We're almost to the school." The bushy haired girl told her.  Lindsey noted that everyone else had changed into their robes.  "You should change into your school robes."

"Thank you." Lindsey said softly.  She disappeared and reappeared minutes later wearing the usual gray skirt and socks, white shirt, gray sweater with the black robe over it.  The train eventually rolled to a stop and Lindsey traveled onto the dark, crowded platform alone.  She saw a large man holding a lantern.

"First years!" He was yelling.  "First years this way."  Lindsey walked up to this wild looking man.

"E-excuse me sir." She said timidly.  He smiled down at her.

"First year?" He asked kindly.

"Well-well no.  I'm new here, I just transferred and..." She stammered.

"Oh, you must be the Hathaway girl." He said.  "Yes, you'll be coming with me and the first years."  Lindsey nodded and stepped into the crowd of young kids.  Some of them looked just as nervous as Lindsey, others looked overly excited and there were a few who simply looked bored. As soon as the large man was satisfied that he had all the first years, they made their way to a lake where there were little rowboats. 

"Four to a boat now." The large man called, while he took up an entire boat to himself.  Lindsey got in a boat with a girl with brown curly pigtails, another girl with straight blonde hair, and a girl with curly brown hair.  The boats took them along the river to a gigantic castle with numerous glowing windows.  The crossed the spacious lawn and into the castle where a stern looking witch, named Professor McGonagall, took them to a room to wait to be sorted.  Then they were taken into a large hall filled with students, all sitting at one of four tables.  As Lindsey walked in with the rest of the first years, she spotted Harry and the others who had been in her compartment.  She then saw her uncle sitting at a table ahead.  _Must be the teacher's table,_ Lindsey inferred.  She gave him a smile but all she got in return was an icy stare.  At the front of this large hall stood an old hat sitting on a stool.  Dumbledore stood up at the table behind the stool when all the first years were lined up and the hat had sung a song.. 

"Students, this year at Hogwarts we have a transfer student.  She will be joining the rest of the six years in their classes.  So would Lindsey Hathaway please take a seat to be sorted."

Lindsey stepped forward wishing nobody was looking at her.  She gently sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.  The hat slipped over her eyes and she was thrown into darkness.  The hat made thinking noises in her ear for a few painful moments before it announced "GRYFFINDOR!" to the entire hall.  Lindsey removed the hat and placed it on the stool.  She then made her way to the table where Harry and company sat, although she sat herself on the end, by herself.  She looked up to where her uncle was sitting and he looked positively furious.  Lindsey shrugged it off.   Soon, every last first year was sorted, the food had appeared, been eaten and disappeared just as quickly, and Dumbledore had made a small speech.  Lindsey followed the brown haired girl and the red haired boy from the train to the Gryffindor dormitories where she learned the password was 'bat wing' and she must give the password to a lady in a picture.  She finally went up to the girl's dormitory and collapsed on the last empty bed, right next to the bushy haired girl.  She didn't even attempt conversation and drifted into dreamland, not wanting to wake up for classes the next day.

A/n: please review!


End file.
